meerkatsfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Miss Sophie
Welcome! Hi there! I'm [[User:Miss Sophie|'Miss Sophie']] (talk) the admistator and bureaucrat of the [[Dogs and Cats Wiki|'Dogs and Cats Wiki']]. All about our favourite pets. If you any questions or need help on Meerkats Wiki, post a message on my talk page. Archives User talk:Miss Sophie/Archive I (October 2009 - January 2010) Questions Here you write your questions about Meerkats Wiki (if you have of course). I will answer them as soon as I can. Ella Hi Miss Sophie. It looks great, i like it. Iv'e been doig articles on Meerkats Fanon Wiki, i hope you like the articles i did there. I have a question, just curious, there is a unregistered contributer to the Meerkats Wiki who has been editing articles, do you have any clue who it might be?, maybe a former user? Dennyfeline 16:53, January 17, 2010 (UTC) nice job with Ella Whiskers and infobox. Phillies [[User talk:Phillies|'Go Cincinnati Bengals' ]] 17:30, January 17, 2010 (UTC) Uploading videos Hi Miss Sophie. I was wondering if you could help me by telling me how to upload a video on an article? Dennyfeline 15:57, January 22, 2010 (UTC) Hi Miss Sophie, Acording to the December LH Oriole has been evicted once but returned. Right now no one knows who mated with Mcgee but it is likely that the Toyota males had been sniffing around there recently.. I saw that wanted to know who McGee mated with, here is how I guess who they mated with, meerkats gives birth, 2 and 1/2 month after mating. Usally in the report, one month there not pregnant, next month there pregnant and then next month they gives birth. So look at the month report before they show their pregnances, and see who's roving at the group. So McGee is pregnant in Decembers, mostly she mated with a roving in Novembers. During the month of November Kung Fu males Eliot and Woolf, Toyota male Paymister and a unknown meerkat roved at Whiskers, so mostly likely one of them is the father of McGee unborn litter. Hope this help you to decide who father each litter. Phillies [[User talk:Phillies|'Go Cincinnati Bengals' ]] 17:30, January 24, 2010 (UTC) Council Election I have may up kinds of members for the Council President:The President is usually the administrator of Meerkats Wiki. He/She is in charge of everything that goes on in the Council. The President helps new users and in charge of running the elections from the other position on the Council. If the administartor the Meerkats Wiki, is inactive and has not left a note up his user page giving why he/she hasn't been active, then the Vice President will take over, until an election is held. Vice President '''the vice president is election every 3 months by the people of Meerkats Wiki. The Vice President works closely with the President helping out new users, overseeing the wiki. If the vice president is inactive for 30 days without a message to another users why he/she is absent, then an election will be held to find a new one. '''Governor: The Project Governor is in charge KMP Project and the Series Project and once elected will be given dominant membership and both Proeject and will take over grading and updated each project page. The election for governor is every 6 months. If a governor wants to create a new project he/she must talk to both the president and the Vice President Regulars: Regulars are not election onto the Council, they can be as many regulars that the presidents and vice think they needs. A user must get a regular membership on the Council before being able to to run for Governor or Vice. I'm the Presidentl, but there need to be a governor and vice, the election will start in a few days. You, Dennyfeline, DJay321 and Mattkenn3 will run for the two spots. Leave a message if you have any questions. Phillies [[User talk:Phillies|'Go Cincinnati Bengals' ]] 21:30, January 25, 2010 (UTC) The Elections have started go to Meerkats Wiki talk:WikiKat Council to vote. Phillies [[User talk:Phillies|'Go Cincinnati Bengals' ]] 21:04, January 26, 2010 (UTC) Spotlight Around December 24, 2009, I sign up for a Wikia Spotlight. Today I get an answer. "Hi. Meerkats Wiki looks pretty nice. There are a couple of things you need to do to meet the spotlight criteria. The first is that you have no pictures on your mainpage. On a related note, you also need a link in your sidebar menu to Newly added images. Let me know when you have taken care of these issues. More seriously, the english on many of your content pages contains a lot of grammatical mistakes, isn't wiki-linked, doesn't have any paragraph breaks and is generally sort of hard to read as a result. Spotlighted wikis need to be easy and fun for visitors to browse. You seem to have plenty of good content; perhaps you could spend some time focusing on cleaning up the writing and creating infoboxes to help straighten out the pages? A few of the articles are nicely written and fun to read so I know you can do this, but many more are very difficult right now. Please ask again when you have had a chance to improve the writing and can meet the other spotlight criteria. -- Wendy (talk) 05:15, January 27, 2010 (UTC) " I know that we didn't get it but I would like to thank everyone for all the work they did, I thought the wiki look great, that why I sign it up for Spotlight. I think we can fix it up and ask again for the spotlight. Phillies [[User talk:Phillies|'Go Cincinnati Bengals' ]] 11:47, January 27, 2010 (UTC) As you probably know we didnt get spotlight. Thats why im starting this project today. PROJECT SPOTLIGHT. This will be the best bet to get spotlight a very high award for wiki. Edit as much as you can and as soon as your done let me know so I can make sure all infomation is true and that there are no typos. Thanks, DJay To up fix up this wiki, each user will pick a group. After that a user will edit the mob page and all the group's members pages, once done you will try me or DJay321. DJay321 will then fix any grammar problems that is left over and all history problems as DJay321 is a friend of FKMP. Once most of the groups and the new names list comes out, then I will sign us up for Spotlight again. I pick Toyota Mob. Please tell me what group who are going to chose.Also the elections will go for about 2 weeks. Phillies [[User talk:Phillies|'Go Cincinnati Bengals' ]] 20:59, January 27, 2010 (UTC) looks great good job! Whiskers Magazine Hi Miss Sophie. WOW, it looks great, excellent job. I picked the Whiskers Mob to work on, but since it already had a spotlight and magazine, i decided to choose the Frisky Mob. I have been busy doing some work on Ringtailed Lemur wiki. So hows your wiki? Dennyfeline 13:16, January 29, 2010 (UTC) Whiskers Magazine preview Miss Sophie, how can i enlarge the Whiskers magazine inorder to read it or atleast have a good look at it, im very desparate to have a look at it but the words are too small from first viewing it. If i want to preview it, how can i enlarge it? Dennyfeline 17:12, January 29, 2010 (UTC) Thank you I like it, it really adds a lot of help to Ringtail Lemur Wiki. i can see on the monthly poll of dominant lemurs, that most people voted for Electra. People must really like her. I did some work on her article today, here http://ringtail.wikia.com/wiki/Electra_Tornadoes. Any adjustments. I also did an article on her son Prince, here Prince [http://ringtail.wikia.com/wiki/Prince_Tornadoes] who died in the episode. Dennyfeline 18:43, January 29, 2010 (UTC) Thank You! Dennyfeline 19:14, January 29, 2010 (UTC) We don't need to the newpages template to become a spotlight wiki. We do need a link in your sidebar menu to Newly added images, I will do that soon, nice job with the Magazine, And good luck with Kung Fu Mob. Phillies [[User talk:Phillies|'Go Cincinnati Bengals' ]] 20:26, January 29, 2010 (UTC) Whiskers Mob Hi . I decided to pick the Whiskers Mob to work on. Have you finished with the Kung Fu? Dennyfeline 08:09, January 30, 2010 (UTC) Pictures Ok. I saw you found a beautiful picture of McDreamy. Where do you find these pictures? because i need pictures too to do the more Whiskers meerkats and some Frisky and Drie Doring meerkats. Dennyfeline 10:34, January 30, 2010 (UTC) New group choice I see that the Whiskers already have a magazine so the group had already been chosen. I rather do the Drie Doring Mob. Dennyfeline 10:42, January 30, 2010 (UTC) Mik15 i want to help with the Groups is that good i want The Urukhai mob but i can no choice the Urukhai of the Pretenders but i choiced the Urukhai is that good Mik15 nice, can you create a lostmobinfo(for mobs that were loss) and currentmobinfo(for mobs that are still alive). Nice job. Phillies [[User talk:Phillies|'Go Cincinnati Bengals' ]]16:30, January 30, 2010 (UTC) I think it would be easy if we have two, because some groups never made it to the life history report and have two we could add things to each infobox. Great job with Dogs and Cats Wiki, I'm shock that no one has started to visit the site and help you edit. I saw one thing on wikia about raising your google ranking, I will try and dig it out for you. Phillies [[User talk:Phillies|'Go Cincinnati Bengals' ]]16:40, January 30, 2010 (UTC) Mik15 Miss Sophie i hope you look to the Urukhai what i made i hope it is good.How is the infobox i mate by the Urukhai.Do you want a infobox by every meerkat mob i can make more of them January 2009 18:20 Mobinfo Hi Miss Sophie. Yes, the Mobinfo looks great, i like it. I will put it on the Drie Doring Mob. Ive been working on the Drie Doring group and i did some work on Mist Drie Doring though im still trying to put on her gallery. Dennyfeline 17:21, January 30, 2010 (UTC)